1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrochemical device and a method of manufacturing an electrochemical device.
2. Related Background Art
Electrochemical devices such as electrochemical capacitors like electric double layer capacitors and batteries like lithium-ion secondary batteries are those which can easily reduce their size and weight, and thus are expected to become power supplies or backup power supplies for portable devices (small-size electronic devices) and auxiliary power supplies for electric cars or hybrid cars, for example.
Each of these electrochemical devices comprises a laminate in which a first electrode layer, a separator layer, and a second electrode layer are successively laminated; an electrolytic solution infiltrated into the laminate, and a package accommodating the laminate (see, for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 3008399).